


lifeline

by wshxn



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fever, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshxn/pseuds/wshxn
Summary: maybe lelouch should have taken suzaku seriously when his knight of zero claimed to have lost his voice overnight.





	lifeline

maybe lelouch should have taken suzaku seriously when his knight of zero claimed to have lost his voice overnight, assisting the brunette back to his own room as he collapses on his bed with a 38-degree fever a couple of hours later, despite his strong protests of wanting to give the new installations on lancelot albion a test run.

suzaku was burning under his touch, and lelouch almost panics at his labored breathing.

he had servants at his disposal, but not wanting to create unnecessary gossip of his affection towards his knight, lelouch sneaks out of pendragon in perfect disguise mid-afternoon to the nearest pharmacy in area 11 on his horse, vaguely describing suzaku's symptoms to the woman behind the counter. he mumbles his gratitude, and speeds back to the palace, almost forgetting to return the horse in its stable in his haste to make it back.

c.c. peers down curiously from the grand staircase, a slice of pizza hanging from her lips. ‘suzaku has been looking for you.’

lelouch momentarily freezes with worry, before heading to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water, cloth, and a water basin. c.c. finds shelter in one of the couches, smiling rather mischievously about young love and whatnot.

he knocks quietly on the door to his room, carefully twisting the doorknob and pokes his head to sneak a peek. suzaku has been in the same position as lelouch left him half an hour ago, sweating profusely under the heat of his uniform and his limbs haphazardly tangled with the sheets.

a small voice calls out his name, and lelouch puts the bag and the glass on the nightstand, the basin by its foot, and opens a crack to the window to let the cool breeze in. he sits on the edge of the bed, slowly unbuttoning suzaku’s uniform before a hand weakly closes on his wrist in weak defense. ‘w-what are you doing?’

‘we need to get you out of these clothes,’ lelouch simply responds, shredding every bit of suzaku’s clothing with immense care. ‘you won’t feel any better, if i let it be.’

‘his majesty need not do so—’

‘ _shut up_. first and foremost, you are my friend. _you always have been_ ,’ lelouch lowers his gaze—an act of complete surrender and honesty—ignoring the fact that suzaku's eyes follow his every movement, every curl of his lips. ‘and i owe you a great debt. please grant me this.’

‘lelouch,’ suzaku whispers with difficulty, swallowing hard. ‘i-i—’

‘shh, you’ll only make it worse,’ lelouch walks across his room to fetch a new set of pajamas from his closet. ‘c’mon, you have to sit up.’

suzaku’s eyelashes flutter, groaning as he struggles to push himself up. his head lolls forward, his arms limp as lelouch puts a shirt over his lean frame. lelouch then offers him the glass of water, placing pills in suzaku’s palm. ‘these’ll make you feel better, i hope.’

‘thank you,’ suzaku says hoarsely, in awe and overwhelmed by the unmasked sincerity in his emperor’s eyes. lelouch turns a dark shade of crimson at the observant gaze. ‘aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.’

‘don't talk,’ lelouch commands, though uncharacteristically affectionate and seemingly shy at the comment, whether it is the fever talking or not. ‘get some sleep, suzaku, we’ve yet to accomplish a number of tasks at hand. i will be needing my knight of zero very soon.’

‘still as demanding as ever,’ suzaku croaks, slinking back down until his head hits the pillows, his eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. lelouch chuckles lowly at this and proceeds to place a wet cloth on suzaku's forehead, dabbing cautiously down his neck before chucking the cloth back to the basin.

‘i will leave you to rest,’ lelouch says, tucking the knight further under the blanket, brushing suzaku’s bangs tenderly away from his face. ‘i will be back in a couple of hours to bring you supper—’

‘don’t leave,’ suzaku reaches out for lelouch’s hand, a rare sight of longing and companionship that the tug takes lelouch aback. ‘please stay.’

lelouch lets out a breath held back, warmth blooming in his chest at suzaku’s plea. slowly, he sits atop the covers and rests his back against the headboard as suzaku snuggles comfortably into his side, arm slung across his slim waist. lelouch tangles his fingers in suzaku’s hair, humming a low tune in the quietness of his room. ‘get well soon, my knight.’

‘thank you, my _prince_ ,’ suzaku mumbles deliriously, and lelouch smiles, grateful for this momentary bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> i binge-watched the animé recently, and it is like i rekindled the love i had for this pairing back in high school. i have absolutely no regrets.


End file.
